Más que simples razones
by Suno-Andrew
Summary: Si tuviera que describir como es que me enamore de ti, no sabría como comenzar esta historia/El tiempo puede cambiar, la generación también cambia. Incluso la gente tambien ha cambiado. Pero el amor, ése no, porque no es visto por los ojos, sino por el corazón. -Precuela de Cinco minutos son suficientes- DINOXOC


**DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (supongo que todos lo saben xD) Los personajes son exclusivos de Amano-san. El OC participante de este fic pertenece a artemisa93. El segundo Oc participante es mio de mi (?) xD**

**NOTAS: Este fic esta dedicado a mi amiga artemisa93, después de como un siglo para darle su continuación, aquí esta. Espero que te guste. Esta historia es una precuela (o eso creo xD) de mi one-shot Cinco Minutos son suficientes. Si te diste el tiempo de leerlo espero que esta precuela sea de tu agrado. Si no lo has leido, de la que te salvas, soy un poco aburrida en mis escritos xD, es broma, si no la leíste y quieres entender esta historia, te invito a que le des una lectura, la encontraras en mi maravilloso perfil (?) :P**

**ACLARACIONES: **

"Pensamientos o Recuerdos"

-Diálogos-

Historia normal

* * *

***-* Más que simples razones *-***

_**Si tuviera que describir como es que me enamore de ti, no sabría como comenzar esta historia. Nunca terminaría de descubrir (y describir) todas tus cualidades.**_

_-"El día perfecto, sí, este __debía__ ser un día perfecto. ¿Cómo es que había terminado de esta manera? Sola, en una calle poco transitada, con frió y totalmente mojada? ¡Ah! Por supuesto, todo gracias a mi mejor amiga"-_

DOS HORAS ANTES

Una chica de mirada verde esmeralda transitaba por la calles de Italia. Su larga cabellera castaña se ondeaba con la ligera brisa de viento mientras corría para llegar al lugar donde había acordado ver a su amiga. Y es que, siendo sincera, había sido muy difícil escapar de su casa sin que su padre lo notara, más aún sin tener que ser seguida por sus hombres de confianza. Lo bueno de todo, es que se encontrarían en un lugar conocido por ella y no muy lejano, ya que el vivir tanto tiempo en Japón y viajar repentinamente a Italia, había hecho difícil que ella se familiarizará con un nuevo lugar. La chica observó su reloj de pulso, cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada. ¡Perfecto! Sacó un espejo, acomodó su cabello y tomó asiento.

El tiempo pasó y nada. 30 minutos, una hora… ¿Sería acaso que había olvidado que tenían una cita? Su celular sonó de repente.

-¿Megumi? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy en el lugar que acordamos…- dijo de inmediato al contestar.

-Lo siento Hime-chan…- la voz de su amiga denotaba una ligera preocupación.

-¿Sucedió algo?- volvió a repetir con un tono menos amigable.

-Perdona, perdona Hime-chan- se excuso como si algo muy malo fuera a pasar si no lo hacía- no podré verte hoy.

-¡¿QUEEE?!- gritó de la nada al escuchar sus últimas palabras.

-No grites Hime-chan.

-¿Y como quieres que me ponga?

-¿Recuerdas la reunión de _famiglias_ que habrá?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras? Será hasta la próxima semana.

-Lo sé, pero…- su amiga trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas- ¿Sabes que por primera vez asistirá el candidato a Décimo Vongola?

-¿E-él Décimo Vongola?- Hime lanzo un suspiro- ¿Y?- arqueó una ceja.

-Hoy llegará a Italia, junto con todos sus guardianes

-N-no me digas q-que tú- una venita salto en su frente- ¿Quieres ir a buscarlos? No, más bien espiarlos.

-No lo digas de esa forma tan fea. Como miembro de mi honorable _famiglia _es mi deber obtener "información extra".

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo?

-Después te llamare y nos veremos, ¿sí?- soltó de manera relajada.

-E-espe…- alcanzo a decir antes de que darse cuenta que la llamada había sido cortada.

Situación Actual: Totalmente molesta.

Después de eso, no tuvo más remedio que caminar sin rumbo fijo, soltando maldiciones contra su querida amiga. Y es que ¿hasta el tiempo disfrutaba verla sufrir en conspiración con Megumi? Por que de la nada una lluvia que comenzó como una brisa cobró intensidad y ahora se encontraba varada en quien sabe donde, tratando de cubrirse de la lluvia.

-Megumi, esta me la pagas- decía enojada una y otra vez, lo que hizo que no notará cuando un paraguas color azul se colocaba sobre ella.

-¿Estas sola?- escuchó de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Cuando volteó en dirección hacía la voz, se encontró con un apuestos chico rubio, alto que mirada color miel que sujetaba el paraguas- Hace frió, toma- dijo quitándose su chaqueta color negro mientras la colocaba sobre sus hombros.

-G-gracias- articulo un poco confundida mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

-Es peligroso estar aquí. Ven, te ayudare a conseguir un taxi- el rubio colocó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros mientras con la otra mano sostenía el paraguas.

Hime camino hacía donde él la dirigía, aunque trataba de decir algo, ni pudo hacerlo, reaccionando solo hasta para cuando ya se encontraba dentro del taxi. El apuesto chico solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa, mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida. Hime lo observo a través de la ventanilla, hasta que finalmente el taxi se alejó de él. La chica frotó su manos sobre sus brazos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que aún traía consigo la chaqueta del chico, una prenda que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

Un suspiro escapó mientras las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio de la ventanilla. Después de todo, no había sido un día tan malo.

"_Primera razón: Su naturaleza amable"_

* * *

Una fiesta lujosa y una gran cantidad de mafiosos reunidos, sin embargo lo único que ella deseaba era un lugar espacioso y solitario. A decir verdad estar entre tanta gente era un poco abrumador. Megumi aún no había llegado y aparte de su amiga, no era muy dada a conversar con alguien más. Incluso llegó a pensar que Megumi seria la primera en llegar, ya que en su última conversación se oía muy animada respecto a uno de los guardianes Vongola.

Mientras pensaba acerca de su animada amiga, sin darse cuenta llegó hasta lo más profundo del inmenso jardín. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era la luna y un precioso kiosco se encontraba en medio. Por fin había encontrado el lugar perfecto para relajarse. Se acercó hasta el y colocó el estuche de su violín en una de las bancas mientras colocaba el instrumento sobre su hombro izquierdo. Dio un profundo respiro y cerró los ojos para comenzar a tocar su violín, las notas salían una a una produciendo una hermosa melodía que parecía fundirse con áquel paisaje convirtiéndolo en algo mágico.

La música era lo que Hime más disfrutaba. Finalmente tocó la última nota, dando así por terminada su improvisada "presentación". Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la brillante sonrisa del rubio, quien la observaba y aplaudía totalmente emocionado.

-¡Tocas fantástico!- se acercó hasta donde se hallaba.

-¿T-tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosamente la pelicastaña.

-Lo siento si te interrumpí, el otro día no pude…- fue interrumpido mientras hablaba por un hombre mayor que se acercó al chico.

-Boss, Reborn-san y los Vongola preguntan por usted.

-¿Mi hermanito? Gracias por avisarme Romario. Señorita- se dirigió a Hime- es mejor que entre, esta oscuro aquí afuera.

Ambos caminaron hacía la Mansión siendo seguidos de cerca por Romario. Al entrar, varias familias ya se encontraban conversando entre ellas. De entre medio de las personas, una pelinegra de brillantes ojos rojos se acercó a ambos.

-Hime-chan. ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto rápidamente la pelinegra- Te estuve buscando desde que llegue.

-Estaba dando un paseo Megumi- le sonrió

-Megu, que bueno es verte- saludó el rubio- No sabia que ustedes fuesen amigas.

-¿S-se conocen?- preguntó la pelicastaña mientras los observaba a los dos.

-Claro que nos conocemos- dijo Megumi mientras tomaba del brazo al rubio- Dino fue quien me dijo de la llegada del Décimo Vongola. Además mi padre tiene negocios con él. ¿Tu padre no te ha mencionado nada de él?

-Es mi culpa. Siento no haberme presentado antes, el día que te encontré bajo la lluvia no sabia quien eras, hasta hace unos días, mi nombre es Dino Cavallone.

-¿Cavallone? Ahora lo recuerdo. Papá fue un buen amigo del antiguo jefe Cavallone. No había tenido el placer de conocer a quien asumió el cargo como jefe.- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia- Yo soy Hime Tsukino.

-No es necesario ser tan formales Hime-san, tu padre es un espléndido hombre. Me alegro de conocer a la querida hija de la que tanto me ha hablado el Sr. Tsukino. Si me disculpan me retiro un momento- finalizó para luego retirarse mientras dirigía su paso hacía un castaño que se encontraba adelante, éste a su vez acompañado de dos jóvenes, un peliplata y un moreno.

-Nunca me dijiste que conocías al Décimo Cavallone, Megumi- se dirigió a su amiga sin despegar la mirada del rubio y sus acompañantes.

-Pensé que lo conocías, tu padre es quien tiene una relación mas estrecha con los Cavallone.

-Solo me hablo de ellos, recuerda que la mayor parte de mi vida la he pasado en Japón.

-Eso tiene sentido. Pero, ¿fue mi imaginación o parecías muy sonrojada a su lado?- rió por lo bajo Megumi.

-N-no, p-para nada- trato de excusarse- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- cambio de tema

-Estuve escoltando a los Vongola

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

-Dino me pidió ese favor. Aquel de enfrente es el Décimo Vongola. Los otros dos son sus guardianes- señalo disimuladamente- más atrás se encuentran los demás, incluido el niño con traje de vaca y el antisocial que esta parado en la esquina solitaria.

-Oh, parece que ya los conoces bien.

-Solo un poco.

-¿Dices que ese niño sera el nuevo jefe Vongola?- inquirió dudosa.

-Tsunayoshi-san no desea ser parte de la mafia. Así que por el momento solo es candidato.

-Ya veo. Tambien pareces muy buena amiga de Dino.

-Hace unos meses que nos conocemos. Es muy fácil llevarse bien con él, porque es una persona muy amigable.

-Oh- finalizo dando una última mirada al chico frente a ella.

Su padre la llamo a la oficina del joven Cavallone. No era común que él le pidiera estar presente en sus reuniones, lo que la llevo a la conclusión de que seria importante. Al abrir la puerta, miró a Dino sentado frente a su padre, con los brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio.

-Hija, siéntate- el hombre mayor con unos cuantos cabellos blanquecinos se pusó de pie y la invitó a sentarse a su lado- Hime iré directo al grano del asunto. A partir de mañana vivirás con los Cavallone- soltó sin rodeos el hombre.

-¿Sucedió algo?- articuló tranquilamente, como parte de su vida era común que su padre se ausentara largas temporadas por su trabajo.

-Me marchare un tiempo, hay unas negociaciones a realizar en Inglaterra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un año calculo, quizás más. Me preocupa que estés sola tanto tiempo aquí en Italia, donde no conoces a nadie.

-Megumi esta conmigo

-Me sentiré mas tranquilo. Confió en Dino y será lo mejor.

-No se preocupe, cuidare de su hija como un miembro más de mi familia- dijo por fin el rubio con un tono seguro.

-Se que así será- sonrió- Espero me entiendas Hime.

-Claro que sí. Ten mucho cuidado en tu viaje- lo tranquilizó la chica mientras le daba un abrazo.

Después de eso, ambos hombres conversaron un poco más antes de retirarse. _Dino Cavallone, _durante la plática solía mostrar diferentes tipos de expresiones. A pesar de no conocerlo a fondo parecía una persona confiable.

"_Segunda razón: La sonrisa que nunca se borra de su rostro."_

* * *

_Nunca pensé que el tiempo que pasaría a tu lado seria el más maravilloso de toda mi vida_

Hime se encontraba en el jardín, la lectura era otra de las cosas que le apasionaba, así que muy a menudo solía sentarse bajo el frondoso árbol del jardín para disfrutar de una buena lectura. Además eso le permitía meditar sobre aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos los últimos días.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan cómoda con alguien. Tal y como Megumi le había dicho, el rubio era una persona atenta, amigable, un poco tonto pero divertido. Desde que llegó a su casa, siempre estuvo al tanto de ella y por consiguiente no pudo evitar que una chispa dentro de ella se prendiera cada vez que pensaba en él. Sin embargo había una pena que embargaba su corazón, y aunque pasara el tiempo era difícil, podía sobrellevarla, pero no olvidarla.

-Hime ¿puedo pasar?- escucho la voz del joven a través de la puerta de la habitación. La pelicastaña se puso de pie y abrió para que entrara.

-¿Pasa algo Dino?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la cama

-Eso es lo que quería preguntarte- respondió posicionándose frente a ella- Esta última semana te la has pasado en tu cuarto, no te veo muy animada. ¿Algo te preocupa?

Hime abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿ni siquiera esos detalles pasaba por alto? Su sorpresa pasó a formar una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias por preocuparte- tomó una de sus manos- sinceramente estoy un poco abatida. Mi padre debió contarte que mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, hoy es el aniversario de su muerte.

Al escuchar esto, Dino sujeto su manos con fuerza y se sentó a su lado.

-¿La tumba de tu madre esta en Japón?- preguntó contrariado.

-No, esta aquí en Italia. Después de que murió yo me marche a vivir en Japón

-¿Y entonces que esperamos?- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-¿Para qué?- parpadeo un par de veces

-¡Iremos a visitar su tumba!- dijo animado

-P-pero no recuerdo donde esta. No volví a ir después de que la enterraron.

-De eso me encargo yo- le guiñó un ojo y la jaló de la mano.

Y así como lo había dicho, Dino logró su objetivo. Después de unas horas, ambos se encontraban frente a la tumba de su difunta madre. Hime estaba contenta de regresar ahí. Colocó un par de flores sobre la lápida y dirigió unas palabras. Dino solo la observó en silencio.

-¡Gracias!- habló después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Es lo poco que puedo hacer por ti- contestó con la vista fija en ella.

-Esto significa mucho para mí- los ojos de Hime comenzaban a humedecerse dejando caer una lágrima.

Dino la seco mientras acariciaba su rostro con la mano y después de ello la tomó entre sus brazos. Hime se estremeció al sentir el contacto del rubio, pero poco a poco correspondió el abrazo.

-Prometo venir contigo cada año- aseguró sin soltarla.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se separó poco a poco de él. Dino dio sus respetos a la fallecida siendo observado por Hime. Aunque no era necesario, todo lo que hizo confirmaron los sentimientos de la chica por él. Ahora por fin se daba cuenta que Dino se había convertido en la persona más importante para ella.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho si su tumba estuviera en Japón?- se arrodilló al lado de Dino.

-Habríamos volado hasta allá- dijo sonriente- Quizás con horas de retraso, pero sin duda, te habría llevado hasta su lado.

-¡Tonto!- rió Hime contagiándolo de su felicidad.

"_Tercera razón: Su capacidad de alegrar el corazón de las personas"_

* * *

Algo no andaba bien, su ausencia no era común, menos aún que no contestará sus llamadas. La chica caminaba dentro de su habitación de un lado a otro. Una última llamada, solo necesitaba eso, si ocurría lo mismo, saldría a buscarlo no importaba donde. Fue entonces que su celular sonó…

-¿Dino? ¿Dónde estas?- contestó nerviosa

-Hime-chan- escucho la voz de su amiga a través del móvil- Dino…- se detuvo un segundo- Es necesario que vengas al hospital.

-E-esta bien, dame la dirección- aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquila, lo cierto es que deseaba salir corriendo a toda prisa.

Después de tomar las anotaciones correspondientes, tomó su bolso y salió hacía el lugar indicado por Megumi. Tan pronto llegó observó a su amiga sentada al lado de Romario, quien tenía unas cuantas vendas y moretones visibles.

-No te preocupes, ya esta mejor- dijo Megumi tratando de calmarla.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tsunayoshi-san y los demás guardianes se enfrentaron a unos mafiosos. La situación empeoro cuando les tendieron una trampa. Dino fue a ayudarlos, sin embargo no pudieron evitar salir heridos.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Salieron con unas leves heridas, pero están estables. Takeshi, Gokudera y Tsunayoshi-san se encuentran en reposo. Los demás guardianes ya vienen en camino.

Ya un poco más tranquila, Hime esperó hasta que el doctor saliera para darles información de Dino. Y con su permiso otorgado, dio paso hacía la habitación donde el rubio descansaba. Se acercó hasta él, quien se encontraba tranquilamente dormido, Hime acarició su cabello acomodando un mechón que caía sobre su rostro.

-Veo que te gusta admirarme- sonrió y abrió los ojos.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó ignorando su comentario.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Cómo esta Tsuna?

-Bien, se encuentra descansando.

El rubio soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-¿Nunca dejarás de hacer cosas temerarias?-preguntó

-Por Tsuna, puedo arriesgar todo.

Hime solo puedo asentir mientras seguía acariciando su cabello. Hasta cierto grado, Dino era tonto y despistado, pero cuando los momentos difíciles se hacían presentes, siempre se podía contar con él.

"_Cuarta razón: Su entrega para con sus amigos, sin importar si arriesga su vida en ello"_

* * *

-¡Quiero salir a pasear contigo!- soltó de repente mientras desayunaban.

-Eso es raro, pensé que hoy estarías ocupado Dino- respondió mientras bebía su jugo.

-Tiene tiempo que no salimos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

Dino sonrió. Esa sonrisa no era nada buena, con el tiempo aprendió que si Dino sonreía de esa manera, era porque de seguro tramaba algo.

Un signo de interrogación se dibujo sobre su cabeza al encontrarse frente a ese lugar.

-¿La biblioteca?- arqueó una ceja- ¿Aquí querías venir?

-Sí, no tiene nada de raro.

-¿Nada de raro?- lo miró- A ti no te gustan las bibliotecas.

-Pero es que, por fin encontré tu libro favorito.

Definitivamente algo raro pasaba. Eso, o quizás ya se estaba volviendo paranoica. Si prestar demasiada atención, ambos se adentraron hacía la biblioteca. Pero algo levantó sus sospechas de nuevo, el lugar se encontraba completamente vació. Digo, era común que se encontrara en silencio pero ¿vacío? Eso si que no.

El rubio era quien la conducía a través de los estantes. Hasta por fin llegar a donde se encontraba "supuestamente" su libro favorito. Cosa que no resulto del todo mentira, ya que, efectivamente, el libro estaba ahí. Hime lo tome, pero algo inusual había dentro, se sentía como un separador, pero era muy grueso para que lo fuera. Al abrir el libro se encontró con un lirio blanco y un tulipán rojo, ambos unidos por el tallo mediante un brillante anillo.

Sorprendida, miró al rubio.

-Este es un regalo para ti- sonrió una vez más- Se que son tus flores favoritas.

-¿P-pero esto?- sacó el anillo y se lo mostró

-Eso, es para pedirte formalmente que seas mi novia- dijo mientras tomaba el anillo y lo colocaba en su dedo.

-Y-yo p-pues- tartamudeaba ante la proposición.

Dino acarició su rostro y se acercó a ella.

-Quizás no sea la persona perfecta para ti, pero prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Al escucharlo, Hime negó con la cabeza.

-¡Eres perfecto para mí! ¡Gracias!- contestó para luego darle un cálido beso.

Había esperado por ese momento desde que se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que guardaba por él. Ella tampoco era perfecta pero teniéndolo a su lado, seguro no le faltaría nada.

"_Quinta razón: Su dulce forma de ser."_

* * *

-Señorita Hime, ¿no bajará a comer?- escuchó decir a Romario desde afuera.

-No, gracias- dijo gentilmente al abrir la puerta. Definitivamente no se sentía con ánimos de nada.

-¡El día es hermoso! ¿Por qué no sale a dar un paseo?

-Hoy no, quizás otro día.

-Desde hace un mes que no sale. Se que el boss le había prometido que saldrían, pero últimamente esta ocupado con unos negocios. Trate de entenderlo.

-Lo sé Romario, comprendo perfectamente su deber como jefe. Y se que debe estar cansando, se la ha pasado encerrado en su oficina firmando una gran cantidad de documentos. Es solo que…- dudó un segundo y después negó con la cabeza- Todo esta bien. Mejor le llevaré algo de comer.

De inmediato bajó a la cocina, preparando algo sencillo para luego dirigirse a la oficina de Dino.

-Adelante- contesto Dino después de escuchar como tocaban la puerta

-Te traje algo para que comas- saludó la pelicastaña colocando la comida sobre una de las esquinas del escritorio.

-¡Gracias Hime!

Hime lo observó un momento, como esperando alguna otra reacción. Dino parpadeó un par de veces.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Me estaba preguntando si podríamos salir después.

-Lo siento, todavía tengo cosas que hacer- la miró con tristeza y después continuó firmando.

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?-preguntó melancólicamente.

-¿H-hoy…?

Hime trato de retener las lágrimas que estaban por brotar.

-Y-yo – Dino se puso de pie al mirar su rostro a punto de llorar.

-¡Habías prometido que estarías en ese lugar conmigo, cada año!- gritó finalmente.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Eres un idiota!- fueron las últimas palabras de la chica para luego salir corriendo entre sollozos, sin darse cuenta como una nube color rosa había envuelto a su novio.

Al entrar de nuevo en su cuarto, se puso de pie junto a la ventana admirando el jardín con los ojos húmedecidos. De repente escuchó que tocaban la puerta, esa era la voz de Dino. A decir verdad no tenía deseos de verlo, ¿cómo era posible que olvidará un día tan importante para ella? La insistencia del joven hizo que por fin decidiera quitarle el seguro a la puerta dándole paso mientras regresaba a la posición de antes sin mirarlo.

-Yo… ¿podemos hablar un momento? – pregunto temeroso.

Temía encararlo, era seguro que si lo hacía terminaría llorando de nuevo. Pero tomó valor y se giró para mirarlo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Dino mucho más joven, como años atrás cuando lo había conocido. Claro, esto solo podía ser obra de la bazooka de los 10 años. ¿De que podían hablar ella y la versión joven de Dino? Si era casi seguro que en el pasado, él ni siquiera supiera quien era ella. Y se encargó de dejárselo bien claro, pero a pesar de ello, él continuaba insistiendo. Si continuaban así, ella no podría controlar más su llanto.

-Solo una cosa – continuó – cuando regreses al pasado, no te molestes en conocerme. Sí, es mejor que ni siquiera me hables.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dura y decirle esas cosas? Quizás se había dejado llevar por sus emociones negativas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió unos cálidos brazos que la rodeaban, llenándola de sorpresa.

-Hime- su voz se escuchaba triste- eso es algo no haré. No se que hizo mi yo futuro para ponerte tan triste, pero aún así, se que mis sentimientos son sinceros. Yo no podría estar sin ti. No puedo cambiarlo ahora, pero te prometo que cuando regrese y te conozca, esto no sucederá.

Todos los recuerdos que compartieron juntos desde el día que lo conoció regresaron a su mente en esos breves segundos.

-Yo velaré por ti y me aseguraré de que estés feliz. Tendremos altas y bajas como todo el mundo, pero estaré para ti siempre. Recuerda eso siempre. Te quiero.- fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el humo rosa lo rodeará de nuevo.

¿Tanto tiempo a su lado y aún no comprendía la grandeza de sus sentimientos? Esas y más razones tenía para quererlo tanto. Dino adulto apareció más confundido que antes, pero inmediatamente se acercó a ella para disculparse. La chica lo silencio con un dedo en sus labios- Esta bien Dino, había olvidado esa faceta tuya- Hime se lanzó a abrazarlo.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Sin duda, él era el adecuado para ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir tomándolo de la mano mientras su rostro esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

* * *

ITALIA. PRESENTE.

**_El tiempo puede cambiar, la generación también cambia. Incluso la gente tambien ha cambiado. Pero el amor, ése no, porque no es visto por los ojos, sino por el corazón._**

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que Dino se encontró con áquella chica en el futuro. ¿Cuándo podría finalmente conocerla? Pensaba mientras se encontraba sentido en su oficina en la Mansión Cavallone. La mañana prometía un hermoso día, pero en poco tiempo el clima comenzó a cambiar, trayendo consigo unas cuantas nubes que amenazaban con llover. Fue entonces cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Pasa algo Reborn?- preguntó de inmediato- ¿Quéé?- se pusó de pie- ¿Y por que no me avisaste antes que mi hermanito Tsuna vendría?

-Calla Dame-Dino- lo regaño su tutor- es solo una visita. Llegamos en unas horas. No te preocupes, yo los llevara hasta tu casa- colgó sin escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

Dino soltó un bufido. Sacó su celular y mando un mensaje:

"Megu, tus deseos de conocer al futuro Décimo Vongola y sus guardianes se hará realidad. Llegarán en unas horas, te avisaré cuando estén aquí."

Escribió y cerró su celular. Megumi era una entusiasta chica que conoció poco antes de que Dino viajará junto a Tsuna para la batalla de los representantes, estaba seguro que se alegraría de saber que los Vongola llegarían a Italia.

Decidido, tomó un paraguas a pesar de que el sol aún sobresalía de entre las nubes, para dar un paseo. Mientras caminaba por las calles, una gota cayó sobre su rostro. Sabia idea la que tuvo de llevar consigo un paraguas, porque pronto comenzó a llover con más intensidad.

De repente se dio cuenta, que sin querer había llegado a una calle poco transitada. Cuando se disponía a regresar, elevó su paraguas un poco, dejando a su vista a una chica de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes que trataba de cubrirse de la lluvia sin éxito alguno.

Dino la observó un segundo y sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato. Ella, su querida Hime por fin estaba frente a él. Apretó con fuerza el agarre de su paraguas y se acercó lentamente. Era hora de cumplir su promesa.

"_**No son simples las razones por las que te quiero. Hay un lazo que nos une, no importa cuanto tiempo pase. Y ése, es difícil que se rompa"**_

* * *

NOTAS FINALES: Si llegaste hasta aqui !GRACIAS!, al menos espero que te haya entretenido un rato la lectura. Como dije al principio, este one-shot esta dedicado a **artemisa93 ** quien fue la inspiración para la historia. Espero haber despejado las dudas que deje con el primer one-shot, acerca de como se conocieron Dino y Hime, y cual fue la razón de su pelea. El final de la historia, pues sigue siendo abierto, ya que como Dino ahora SI ya la conoce antes de lo debido (?) puede cambiar lo que sigue xD. Pero no continuo porque si no haria de esto un fic xD. Me despido.

**-Suno-Andrew-**


End file.
